


For better and for worse

by Niatrib



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, True Love, after the war, back from the dead, character death pre fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before his wedding Remus finds an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	For better and for worse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading Order of the Phoenix and well before the last two books came out so at the time it was written it was my canon. Now AU

The war had been over for a year and it was time to move on from the tragedies of that period and focus on life once more. For Remus Lupin it meant that he was to settle down, Molly Weasley had told him more than once that it was the best way to move on. He cared for Tonks, he did but the love he had found with his previous partner was missing. So that was how he found himself the last of the marauders 3 days away from his own wedding and wondering why it felt so wrong.

Looking at his face in the mirror he saw the lines and grey hairs that his life had given him, for just being a few years above 40 he looked much older, he doubted that anyone who had survived the war looked young even the children Hermione and Ron looked old and Harry, Harry would never grow old he had been killed in the final great battle his body laid with that of his parents in Godric’s Hollow, that information had been kept private and most people believed that the body of the saviour of the Wizarding world had been destroyed. Feeling a longing to visit the grave of his friends Remus apparated to the gravesite, he was not alone.

The other figure startled when Remus appeared, the slight wind lifted waist length hair and ragged robes.

“Who are you?” Remus demanded illuminating the area with a spell, he dropped his wand at who he saw.

“Remus?” The man rasped.

“Sirius? You can’t be here she killed you.” Lupin said remembering the pain he had felt when his lover and future life partner had been hit by a red beam of light from Bellatrix Lestrange, which had knocked him through a veil, and everyone had believed him dead.

“I’m not dead moony, it took me a while but I’m back.” Sirius said taking a step forward.

“Sirius?” Remus questioned again reaching out towards his lover then half drawing his hand back before Sirius reached out as well and their hands connected. Sirius drew the werewolf forward until he could wrap Remus in his arms and for a long time they just stood there wrapped in each others arms silent tears rolling down their faces as they absorbed their partners strength.

Eventually drawing back they took in the marks on the other faces, seeing the changes that 4 years of toil had wrought but to the other it was still the most beautiful sight they had seen. Later neither would be able to tell who kissed who first all that mattered was that they were in the others arms kissing desperately both relearning the feel and taste of a body that they had been denied too long.

“Siri, want you.” Remus muttered.

“Not here, not like this.” The dark haired man said pulling back gasping slightly.

“My rooms.” Remus said the thought coming to him and pulling Sirius tight to him he apparated them from the Hollow to his small flat.

The room had barely stopped spinning when they were on each other again, clothes were lost as Remus guided his lover back towards his bed and they fell in a heap. Breathless laughter followed this move and Remus wriggled out from under Sirius to route around in a draw for a condom and some hand cream. The kisses resumed as Remus climbed on top of his lover, Sirius eagerly spreading his legs wanting the intimate connection between them reforged.

The first finger slipped into his lover and Remus found Sirius tighter than he remembered him ever being in the past, the eager whimper however showed that Sirius wanted this, wanted him and he hurriedly prepared his lover, sliding on the condom he put more of the cream on himself and slowly pushed into his lover, the heat that surrounded him and the noises that Sirius made were almost as he remembered. Opening eyes he didn’t remember closing he looked at Sirius, the man had his eyes half closed and was panting, his black and grey hair was spread over the pillow and some locks fell into his face.

“Sirius, look at me.” Remus said and blue eyes opened and locked with his. As their gazes locked Remus began to move once more, one hand sneaked between them to bring Sirius off as well, it did not take long before both exploded calling the others names. Dozing off afterwards in a contented pile Lupin knew they would have to talk in the morning.

~*~  
The Next Morning:

Tonks apparated into the apartment, there was no sign of her fiancé and she smiled at the thought that she had managed to catch him still in bed. Sneaking down the short corridor she opened the door only to freeze at what she saw. Remus was still in bed but he was not alone, a male figure whose face was currently hidden by grey/black hair was there as well.

“No!” She whispered backing up only to walk into a box and send it crashing to the floor. Both figures in the bed jerked upright and Remus pushed his partner behind him as he levelled his wand at whatever it was that had woken him.

“Tonks!” He said wand dropping at the realisation of what had happened.

“How could you! We are supposed to be married in three days and I find you in bed with him!” She hissed furious.

“Tonks please. Let me explain.” Remus begged crossing the room uncaring of his nakedness.

“You have a minute.”

“I found Sirius at Harry’s grave last night, I have loved him since we were at school and we were to become joined not long after he was arrested. I love him Nymphadora, this just happened.” Remus trailed off.

“Sirius?” She questioned the man on the bed.

“It’s me Nmyph.” He said a slight smile on his face.

“Sirius.” She said again jumping on the bed and throwing her arms round her cousin.

“Hey there. Looks like you and I have some talking to do.” Sirius said hugging her and allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

~*~  
Three days later

The ceremony had gone as planned and as the two people stood and exchanged vows more than one tear was shed by the audience. Two people who had suffered so much and lost everyone who had given a damn about them had found each other. The woman who stood by their sides, a radiant smile on her face, would regret what she had lost in Remus Lupin but her love for both of these men allowed her to let him go to one who had travelled worlds and time to find his way back to his lover and now she would make sure that they stayed where they were meant to be, side by side for better or for worse.


End file.
